Ignoring It
by eevilprawn
Summary: At first, Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto's sleeping bag rustled so much at night... Voy, masturbation, M/M, mutual wanking
1. Ignoring it

AN: A little fic I wrote a while ago. I might write an additional chapter further on if I feel like it. But for the moment, it's complete.

There might be some typos and alike, as they are insanly attracted to me and follows me around everywhere. Tell me if you find any.

All comments appreciated (except for flames, which will be used to warm my frozen feets)!  
Please enjoy your read!

---------

Jerking off, wanking, masturbating. Of course he knew what the words meant. Sasuke wasn't stupid; he just didn't care to indulge in such frivolous activities which would not cause the sudden demise of his brother. And even if it would off his psychopathic sibling, he would still not do it. The ability to pull at ones penis could hardly be counted as strength, and if it wouldn't help him to get strong enough to avenge his clan, he wasn't interested, simple as that. Sasuke just applied the Ignore-It-And-It-Will-Go-Away technique every time his libido decided to pop him a boner.

This was why; since he himself had little to no understanding why anyone would enjoy tossing off at every chance possible, the late night rustling of Naruto's sleeping bag irked him so much. At first, he'd just dismissed the sounds as nightmares, but after a couple of nights of no one asking him exactly what he was doing, Naruto gained some weird kind of confidence, thinking that they couldn't hear him. Soon, heavy breathing accompanied the sounds of more or less rhythmic movements, and not long after, a breathy moan could be heard a couple of seconds before everything went quiet again.  
This puzzled Sasuke at first; he couldn't understand what kind of nightmares would make you moan in an entirely, non-terrified way, and then, after you've woken up, wriggle out of your sleeping bag to sneak away to wash your hands in a nearby stream. That last part could be explained as Naruto having weird ways to calm down, but that didn't explain why he looked so satisfied and happy the next morning. As far as Sasuke knew, there was nothing pleasant about having nightmares, he if anyone should know that.

It was one of these nights, out on a week long mission that Sasuke found himself sleeping down-wind from Naruto. And it was when Naruto struggled out of his sleeping bag after one of these supposed 'nightmares', that Sasuke caught a waft of something that reminded him of what he could smell on his own boxers some mornings, more often then not these days, that came with some white stuff as evidence, either sticky or crusted. Sasuke furrowed his brow and tried to connect the dots as he watched his teammate's back as he tip toed away to the small stream a couple of paces away from the campsite.  
When Sasuke awoke from a nightmare, he was usually cold sweating and shivering, and feeling over all miserable. But when he woke with the white stuff in his boxers, he usually felt relived, almost happy. Those mornings, the bright sunlight, streaming through his bedroom window, didn't feel as annoying as it usually did. Neither did Sakura's shrill "Good Morning, Sasuke-kun!" hurt his head as much as it used to.  
Why would Naruto move about as if he where having a nightmare, when in reality, he was having what Sasuke had labeled as a 'Good' night? And then there was the part about him always sneaking off to wash afterwards. So unless Naruto saw nightmares as a good thing, Sasuke could only come to one conclusion; Naruto was wanking. Sasuke felt his eyes widen as the realization hit him; Naruto was touching himself, pleasuring himself, while his teammates and teacher lay sleeping (or in Kakashi's case, keeping watch somewhere further off) only a few meters away, often close enough to touch!  
Sasuke, although he'd never done it himself, knew that jerking off was something you did when, as Kiba had so crudely put it, you were "Too horny to even see straight," and it was something you should do alone, behind closed doors. Sasuke had not meant to eaves drop on the conversation the boy had held with his friends at the academy, but it was hard when they sat right behind him, talking and laughing loud enough to be heard all the way to Sand country. Sasuke had slipped away after that, but not fast enough to forgo Kiba's declaration that he now only did it outside in the woods, after his sister had walked in on him once and then teased him about it for a week afterwards.  
Sasuke watched Naruto through his lashes as he returned and crept back into his sleeping bag, shifted some before relaxing with a content sigh. It did not take long before his breathing pattern told Sasuke that he was asleep.

After that night, Sasuke tried really hard to remain sleeping whenever he heard Naruto starting up with his nightly ritual, but it was close to impossible! It was as if his eyelids suddenly became too short to close completely! He watched as the boy next to him moved, slowly at first, then faster and faster. He listened as his breathing grew heavy and irregular. He awaited that breathless moan that meant Naruto would soon go and wash up. When he finally did, Sasuke closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. It always took longer then he liked to drift off those nights. Partly because his shorts had suddenly grown too tight for comfort, partly because he felt unusually hot and bothered. But Sasuke ignored it. It would go away on its own, eventually...


	2. What Friends Do

_AN: Due to popular demand, I present to you **Part Two **;) Thanks for all the reviews guys! ♥_

* * *

It had been a long, hard mission, and Sasuke was quietly relived that it soon would be over. Only one day's journey left before he reached the gates of Konoha and could withdraw to his own home and tend to his injuries. He'd hurt his left arm and right hand while fighting a rather powerful enemy earlier that day. The woman had been huge and strong, a kunochi from Hidden Rock where their mission had taken place. She'd flung him around like a rag doll before he had managed to trap her in an illusion and then knock her out. She had dislocated his arm when she'd grabbed it and thrown him over her head, and short after that, he'd burnt his palm while avoiding falling head first into a bed of burning coal. Sure, had he not, the end result would have been much worse, but he still cursed himself for being so careless. The skin of his palm felt tight and itched not to mention how awkward it was to try to eat with wrong hand when the arm that said hand was attached to still hurt with every movement. 

Sakura had been delighted to get to fuss over his wounds once Kakashi had reset his dislocated shoulder. In her strive to please, she'd bandaged his hand a bit too enthusiastically, and it now looked like he was wearing an oven mitt. Naruto, of course, had cackled with glee over Sasuke getting hurt while he hadn't. It never occurred to him that perhaps the enemy Sasuke fought had been tougher then the one he'd taken care of. In his opinion, that only counted when it was him who ended up with most injuries, otherwise, it meant that Sasuke was a worse ninja then him, thus being unable to avoid getting hurt. Sasuke found this slightly unfair, as they tended to get the same amount of wounds, yet Naruto always finished his battles almost completely healed, even thought Sasuke had _seen_ him get hurt on several occasions. He figured Naruto must have good healing flesh, as there could not possibly be a powerful healing jutsu that simple that the moron could pull it off, much less in the middle of a fight without Sasuke knowing about it. It just wasn't done.

Naruto hadn't ceased teasing him about his wounds from the point that Sakura had sat down to bandage his hand to the point of falling asleep. It had been a trial _not_ to kick the annoying idiot in the head, as he for the moment couldn't use his fists, when he offered to feed him when he noticed how much trouble Sasuke had getting the food to his mouth. Shortly after, Sasuke had to contemplate murdering his whole team, as Sakura claimed that if anyone should feed him, it should be her, as she had the medical training and he didn't, while proceeding to hit Naruto over the head with her now empty plate. Kakashi had taken that opportunity to peer over his ever present orange book and suggest that they could always take turns. Sasuke had glared daggers at him before grabbing his plate and moving of to a more secluded place to finish off his dinner.

As a minor revenge, Sasuke had left it to Naruto to put up the tent while he let Sakura redress his burnt hand, this time managing to put a bandage that actually resembled one, instead of the previous oven mitt.

Normally, they wouldn't have used a tent but instead slept directly on the ground or up in a tree, but since they had reached friendly grounds and even Kakashi couldn't deny the downpour currently trying to flood every concave surface available, they were allowed to use one. Kakashi, who never seemed to need any sleep at all, opted for scouting and spending the night in a tree.

Sasuke, having decided he wasn't tired, took the first watch. Three uneventful hours later, he shed his raincoat and crept into the tent to wake Sakura whom reluctantly abandoned her warm sleeping bag for the chill and rain outside.

Still, after hours of walking, a challenging fight and aching wounds, Sasuke couldn't lull himself to sleep. The rain pounded down on the canvas and the air clung damply to his face. He just couldn't relax; it was almost as if he was waiting for something. And to be completely honest with himself, Sasuke knew very well what that something was. Sure enough, about twenty minutes later when Naruto had decided he'd fallen asleep, the customary rustling-of-sleeping bag began. Sasuke tensed at the sound, he really didn't want to listen to this tonight. Naruto had done it every night he was able to during this mission, why couldn't he skip it just this night? After that, Naruto could do it on the coffee table while singing in falsetto all night if he wished, cause then, Sasuke wouldn't have to listen!

As Naruto's breathing grew heavier, Sasuke felt as if he was being poked with a stick by every breath. When a movement accidentally had Naruto bump his elbow against his back, Sasuke felt his muscles tense and his eyebrow starting to twitch. Naruto paused for a moment before telling himself that he hadn't awoken the other boy and then proceeded to continue with his joyful wanking session. Any second now, he would…

Naruto moaned.

"Could you stop that!" Sasuke burst out and twisted around to glare at his teammate.

"Holy Shit!" Naruto shrieked and jerked his hand away from where it had currently been busy.

"You've done it every night for the last week, aren't you finished yet? Some of us are trying to sleep here!" It felt good to finally confront the cause of his inability to sleep for the last week and more.

"You've been listening! You pervert!" Naruto had shuffled himself to the corner of the tent, and was currently pointing accusingly at Sasuke with a hand he rather not think about where it'd been.

"It's not like I've had a choice, with you just next to me," said Sasuke with a glare.

"You were supposed to be asleep!"

"Well, I wasn't!"

"Then you could just have asked me to be quieter! I never say anything when you do it, so you could have repaid the gesture!"

"Of course you'd never say anything, because I never do it!" when Sasuke noticed the look Naruto gave him, he felt as if he wanted to swallow his tongue. His one rule was to never give up anything about himself, that's what friends do! Talk about themselves and share secrets. And he and Naruto were not friends! They were rivals, teammates on the very best, but not friends!

"You… Never?"

"Whatever," Sasuke said and turned his back to the other boy, "Let me sleep,"

Behind him, Sasuke hear Naruto tentatively crawling towards him.

"Hey, Sasuke…? Are you trying to tell me that you've never wanked? Ever?" Sasuke quietly plotted on how to kill the other boy without making it obvious who had done it. He figured he could always ask Sakura for help when disposing of the body; she didn't like Naruto much after all. But then, she'd probably ask why he'd suddenly decided to off their teammate, and that was a question he rather not answer.

Creeping closer, Naruto leaned over Sasuke's shoulder and peered into his face.

"Sasuke? Sasukeeeee?"

"Okay, I haven't!" Sasuke spit out and sat up "Happy now?"

"Heh, suddenly, your prissy ice-prince act makes much more sense," Naruto cackled gleefully.

"Shut up,"

"Oh, don't be like that. I know I would be just like you if it was me who was bursting with sexual frustration," said Naruto with a snicker. Not even the patented Uchiha-Glare-of-Painful-Death that Sasuke sent his way had any effect on his mood.

"So, tell me," Naruto continued, "Why is it that you do it? Is it below the all-mighty Uchiha or do you just don't know how?"

"Like I'd tell you, dobe," Sasuke snarled.

"You don't know how! Ha-ha, I knew it!"

"Of course I know!" said Sasuke automatically before he could stop himself.

"Oh? Then why aren't you doing it then?"

"I see no reason to. It wont make me stronger, so why should I?"

"Because it feels great, of course!" Naruto quipped, happy to have found something he really excelled over Sasuke at. Frivolous activity or not, it was still one over.

"That wasn't a question,"

"Still, you should try it!"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because," Sasuke sighed with annoyance, "First of all, I would never do it in front of you, and second," Sasuke held up his bandaged hand and bruised arm, "I can't use my hands,"

Naruto seemed to ponder this over for a while before he lit up like a lamp when the idea struck him.

"I know! I'll do it for you!"

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're not touching me there!" Sasuke felt panic closing in on him as Naruto crawled closer, still half in his own sleeping bag, the fly of his pants still unzipped.

"Come on, Sasuke. It'll feel amazing, I promise. Besides, this is what friends do; help each other out in times of need,"

Sasuke barely had time to flinch when Naruto suddenly pounced on him. Trying to get away from underneath the other boy, he twisted and kicked the ground for leverage. He managed to flip them over, but due to the fact of Naruto being able to use both his hands and Sasuke wasn't, he didn't have time to pull away before he yet again found himself on his back with Naruto on top of him, pinned with his hands above his head and his legs stuck under the weight of the other boy. When had Naruto gotten so _heavy_?

"Get of me!"

"Nah, it's rather comfortable here,"

"You're not touching me!" if the setting had been otherwise, Sasuke would have been embarrassed over how his voice had gone up an octave, but right now, he was to freaked out to care.

"Okay then, I won't. But you can't stop me from touching myself," Naruto smirked and shifted his grip on Sasuke's hand to hold them with just one, while he let the other one lazily trail down his body and down his pants. Shocked over Naruto's behavior, Sasuke followed the path his hand made with his eyes, which widened if possible even more when he noticed the bulge that was positioned right above his bellybutton. Hypnotized by the slight movement behind the stretched, orange fabric, Sasuke found he was unable to look away.

He could feel the muscles in Naruto's legs twitch against his hip, and soon, Naruto leaned forward to rest his forehead against the ground just next to Sasuke's ear. His breath ghosting over Sasuke's neck and collarbone, sending tingles over his skin and down his spine. Then Naruto moaned a low, breathless moan in the back of his throat. The vibrations went straight to Sasuke's groin and he let out a gasp at the sensation, his eyes flitting up to stare at the canvas roof. As Naruto's breathing grew heavier, the tingles following it intensified, skittering over his skin in a way that almost tickled. When Naruto moaned again, Sasuke had to bite back a moan of his own and his eyes closed involuntarily. Suddenly, the other boy tensed, arced his back and clamped his teeth over muscle connecting Sasuke's shoulder to his neck, biting lightly to suppress a moan. Sasuke's eyes flew open at the feeling of teeth against his skin, and this time, he couldn't suppress a moan of his own. Naruto chuckled at the sound.

"You sure you don't want me to give you a hand?" he asked with a purr as he withdrew his hand party from is pants, wiped it off on his boxers and then, when Sasuke failed to vocalize a negative response, lightly touched the bulge that had long since formed inside Sasuke's own pants. The feeling made him gasp, and then shudder when Naruto stroked him through the fabric.

"Guess not," Naruto concluded and proceeded to zip open the fly and stick his hand inside. Sensitive, Sasuke arched his back and bit his lower lip to stifle a moan as Naruto fisted him. It didn't take long before he felt a kind of building of pressure inside of him, a dam on the verge of bursting. And then, it did. Sasuke curled his toes and clenched his hands into fists, trying without success to block the choked moan that forced its way out.

In the dazed afterglow, Sasuke barely noticed it when Naruto wiped off his hand on his boxers before zipping him up and rolling of him.

"See? Amazing,"


End file.
